


The Fragility of a Suncatcher

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: The Fragility of a Suncatcher [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Vulnerability, implied redemption arc for morgana, self indulgent femslash fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Short, intimate and fluffy scenes between Barbara and Morgana where they begin to open up to one another and allow themselves to be vulnerable with each other.





	1. Studies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly certain I haven't already posted this one somewhere (if I have let me know and I'll edit things). I'm posting this one here as I want to keep my redeemed!Morgana writings together since I'll be using them as building blocks for an upcoming long-form, multichapter fic.
> 
> EDIT 9/10/19, this was originally posted as a one-shot titled "Studies" with only the first chapter. However, since I have more Morgana/Barbara snippets, I'm turning this into a collection for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara comes home to find Morgana has fallen asleep studying for her modern history class.

Barbara drags her feet as she walks upstairs.She yawns.She’s fairly certain she made her bed before leaving.Even if she didn’t, the allure of hours upon hours of comfortable sleep outweigh any thought she has of stopping to tuck the sheets in.She turns the doorknob to her room, relieved to finally have gotten there, and freezes.

Rather than be angry at the intrusion she sees, Barbara smiles softly.

Careful to tiptoe around the textbooks and notebooks scattered across the floor, Barbara makes her way to the bed.She sits on its edge, leans over the array of books (and laptop) that haven’t fallen off yet, and shakes Morgana awake.

Morgana’s eyes open.She jerks up.“What time is it?I didn’t miss it, did I?”She pushes around Barbara so she can see the digital clock on the night table.“Oh, wondrous.I have five minutes.”She reaches for the laptop.

Barbara puts her hand over Morgana’s on the laptop.“I thought you got a full 24-hours for exams?”

Morgana blinks at her.“Yes, of course.”

Barbara yawns.She covers her mouth with her hand.“So, you _don’t_ have to worry so much about time, then.”She shoves Morgana over so she has more space.

“No.”Morgana pulls the laptop out from under Barbara’s hand.“You’re forgetting Dwight.”

“Dwight?”

“The.”Morgana looks pointedly away from Barbara.“Will you still reprimand me if I use curse words?”

“Ana, I’d like to go to sleep sometime soon.”Barbara lies down and rests against her pillow.“So, right now, I don’t really care.”

“Okay.So.”Morgana pauses.“That _guy_ lectured _me_ about the roles of women in the 1100s and, as you know, _I was there_ , but he refused to listen so I have to get the highest score on all our history class exams in the least amount of time to prove my intellectual superiority and rub it in his stupid face.”

“Okay.”

“That—you _aren’t_ going to try and teach me some lesson about how I shouldn’t care and petty vengeance isn’t worth my time?”

“I just came off a very long shift.I want to sleep.”

“Oh.I see.”Morgana lies down facing Barbara.“Do you wish me to leave or is doing that thing where we sleep together a possibility?”

Barbara sighs.“If you’re talking about actual sleeping, yes.”

“Yes.What else would I be—I said something that could mean something else again?”

“I’ll explain later.”Barbara groans.“Now, please, if you’re going to be in here, let me rest.”

“Alright.”Morgana pauses.“Is cuddling included in ‘actual sleeping?’”

Barbara rests her head on Morgana.“You’re my pillow until you be quiet.Deal with it,” She mumbles.

“Okay,” Morgana whispers.She closes her eyes.Proving her intellectual superiority is one thing, but having a quiet, personal moment with Barbara is something much better.


	2. Late Night Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Morgana wait for a store to open while it's still chilly night.

“Are you cold?”  Barbara asks.

Morgana pretends she isn’t shivering.  “No.”

_“Ana.”_

The way Barbara says the nickname makes something inside Morgana melt.  She sighs.  “Maybe just a little.”

The truth is, it’s not very cold out, but after being trapped in cold crystal for centuries, Morgana’s found she’s sensitive to even the slightest chill temperature.  Despite the warmth of the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, the slightest breeze still makes her shudder.

“Here.”  Barbara steps closer and wraps her own blanket around Morgana’s shoulders.  “That better?”

Morgana gulps.  She’s suddenly very aware of just how close Barbara has become.  The slightest movement and they’ll be pressed against each other.  Her cheeks flush at the thought of it.

Barbara doesn’t notice.  She looks at the time on her phone.  “The store should be opening in the next few minutes, so we won’t have to wait anymore.”

Morgana’s gaze falls on the other woman’s lips and, in the name of Janus, it is so tempting to kiss her right now.


	3. Hate and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana wonders why Barbara doesn't hate her.

_I hate you._

Three words.  Three little words.  Words that happen to be more powerful than most others.  At least in Morgana’s mind.

She’s prepared herself a thousand times over for their utterance.  For the moment when Barbara finally,  _finally_ realizes just  _who_ she’s dealing with.

She deserves them.  She deserves the rejection that comes with them.  Morgana believes that.  With everything she’s done, the trail of utter destruction she’s left in her wake, it’s the only path that’s good and true there is left.

How can Barbara do anything  _but_ hate her?

But the words don’t come.  No matter how off-guard she catches Barbara or how she words her queries or how drunk she gets the doctor, the words never come.  It frustrates Morgana to no end.

She hates waiting.  Knowing that they will certainly come without knowing  _when_.  She wonders if this is a new form of torture.  Let her relax enough, let her feel enough pleasantness, and then cruelly rip it all away.

But the words never come.

And one night, so late that it’s early, when they tiredly shuffle off to bed after a movie marathon, Barbara finally utters a set of three words.  Two are the same.  One is different.  But that one’s meaning is the exact opposite from what Morgana expected.

Somehow, that’s even worse.  Because, in that moment, Morgana realizes a simple truth.  She has no idea what to do with love.


End file.
